Life's Working Clock
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: Time flies by when you're having fun! One day it can be sunny, the next it can be rainy! But then, there is a day you turn to look out the window and wish you could turn back the clock, today was one of those days. (Warning: Hints of character death.)


They say time flies fast when you're having fun, well, he would have to agree with that statement. Time flew by so fast, and Doraemon wondered where it all went in it's flurry. The day he crawled out from Nobitas desk drawer seemed like it was only yesterday, and oh, how he longed for it be. Yet, he walked upon realities plane of existence, so he could not think as such. That was Nobita's kind of thing.

_Nobita_.

Doraemons whiskers twitched; a prickiling sensation sweeping over- he needed to move on. For sure he would be damned if he continued on this route of thought, Nobita had grown- and he needed to accept that. It was time to stop being selfish, to grow up... Grow up.

Watching Nobita turn from a bratty ten year old with no future to a more hard working individual was a blessing, truly. Not only that in itself but witnessing his friend, his brother; changing and growing into someone such as him was all Doraemon could ask for in life. He would be lying if he wasn't impressed by how his friends grew as well, all he could think- all he could, was be thankful to play a hand in it all, subtlety or not.

Course' Nobita was something, no, someone to be concerened about. Ad much as people change, he was still the samd ten year old boy in Doraemons eyes. He would always will be in the future. If there was any, that is.

"Doraemon..."

Doraemons head had turned to stare at the yellow cat with a bow atop her head standing at the doorway, a concerned look written on her face plain as day. "Ah, Dorami..." He couldn't find his words and they flipped around on his tongue like a fish out of water, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You're staring at the clock again."

Her voice wasn't exactly accusing or anything, maybe unhappy but to Doraemon it felt like a poisoned-tip sting. "I-" he pressed his snowball- like paws together, "I guess I was." he tilted his head downward, as if looking in the eyes of his sister would turn him to stone. An audible sigh was echoed in the nearly empty room as Dorami hesitantly sat beside her brother, setting a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of dorayaki she had been carrying down in front of him. Silently she nudged the tray closer to Doraemon, wordlessly coaxing him to eat or drink, anything really.

"Doraemon," Dorami repeated more seriously, seeing that the blue cat wasn't going to respond in any shape or form. Tilting his head up, Doraemon flinched when meeting his sisters eyes. This brought him back to remembering Nobita's panic filled stare as his mother came in to the room asking for his latest test, a feeling close to humorous came and went, realizing that it was only just an image in his head.

Seeing that she had at least _some _form of it. "You need to move on." Dorami said, getting straight to the point. Her own ball shaped paws pressing hard on the ground as she leaned forward. In that moment, Doraemon felt like his ears had been chewed off all over again. "Wha- no! I can't!" the words burst from his mouth, making the girl robot reel back. Dorami moved awau from him, sensing the obvious hostility. There was no sign of his glare packing its bags and leaving anytime soon. "You can't keep going on like this," Dorami's words softened considerably, she had to be gentle- not firm like she wanted to be.

"I think I can." Doraemon spat back, his own words still sounded unsure as they rolled off the tongue. Perhaps it was wrong for him to lash out on his sister like this- but he couldn't let it go, never could he do such a thing! It was absurd... wasn't it?

"Please Doraemon, just listen..." her robotic eara tipped downwards, trying to keep the pain away from her voice. Doraemon needed someone to be strong for him, and may she be damned if it wasn't going to be her! In response to her cracking voice, he turned away. How could he sit so tall when he felt so low?

Dorami stared at the back of his perfectly round head, more socked then she should have been. Her eyes twinkled with anger as she sat straight and hit one paw on the ground. "Don't be such a child!" she shouted, her words foul and bitter on her tongue as they came out like bile. Doraemon still refused to turn, even though he did stiffen considerably at the tone his sisters voice. Arms continued to be folded, his eyes didnt wish to look anywhere else but the ground, he refused to move. Having enough of this, Dorami got to her feet, she continued.

"You need to grow up and stop holding yourself back, those days are over! You aren't getting them back, it's time to move on." Her words had calmed as a crack in her voice broke the storn once again. Still no reasponse. No, this wasn't happening again. Not this time, wasn't going to let him push her away any longer, she wasn't going to allow her brother to wallow anymore. "Are you even listening?!" She snapped, her breath haggard, singable to contain and control her emotions any longer as she stamped her little feet on the ground. Boe bouncing in with the rythem of her pounding feet.

"Do you think this is what Nobita would want?" she whispered, getting teary eyed. It was against her better judgement to mention said person, but Dorami was becoming desperate. This needed to stop, this triticale her brother had created. It needed to end.

Those words could have been a thousand swords stabbing into him, it wouldn't be any different. Scrambling to his feet, Doraemon turned around so fast that his head could have possibly been disconnected and thrown off. His new found rage died as fast as any bullet to the heart could kill, finding his own eyes meeting that of his crying sisters. "Dorami..." he breathed, coming to the awful realization as to how ignorant he was being. "Is it?" she responded back softly, tears rolling down the surface of her metal skin, mimicking that of a waterfall. "I... No, no it isn't." he admitted defeat right then and there, his shoulders slumped and he raised one paw to wipe at his eyes gathering dew of tears. "No." he repeated, chocking up as if he (once again) swallowed a whole piece of dorakayi without chewing.

Dorami gave a nod of acknowledgement and placed her paws on his shoulders leaning closer. "Then please, stop treating this like it is. I know it's hard, brthrough it you're strong!" her ears almost could have lied flat on her cranium when I response, a loud despaired sobbing noise came from the shaking body of the blue cat. Taking in deep breaths. Dorami wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "It's a going to be okay... Neither of us will forget him, we won't forget any of them." she hushed feeling him wrap his own arms around her. Though not in over line of sight, Doraemon nodded, reasting his head on her shoulder. A parade of tears continuous on his face.

Silence was strong between the two of them despaired the wailing tears. Who knew how long they stood there as the clock ticked and tocked, but finally they pulled away. Paws still rested on his shoulders, she tilted her head and gave Doraemon a weak smile. Its the best she could do, and she would do it time and time again just to lift his spirits. No matter how dark the time was.

Despite the feeling of loss still rotting inside his chest, Doraemon returned her smile it's what he owed her, and... It was something he needed. He never knew how much he missed a real smile crossing his face. The moment bittersweet, Dorami lifted her paws up and away. Arms resting at her sides now. "You know," he said hesitantly, left paw rubbing against the right now. "I'm always here for you." she said gently, lidying one arm up; seeming to offer Doraemon the chance to take her paw.

"Ah," he stared down at the outstretched paw before he knew it; he took it. Tilting his head up, his smile grew and he nodded. But, the weight of the situation came back to play and he remembered exactly why he was here, sighing he released her paw anis instead placed his own paw at the top of his forehead. His eyes closing as he lost the smile that had so shortly lived. Dorami watched in silence and understanding as he opened his eyes again and looked at her,

"I'm not ready..."

"None of us are."


End file.
